Laine Dewdrop
Laine Dewdrop (dla przyjaciół Octavia) - Demonica, której rodzice o dziwo nie czynią zła a...dobro. Z tego powodu zostali wygnani ze swojej społeczności, więc przyszła na świat na Ziemi. Upiorka uwielbia wodę, jednym z jej znaków rozpoznawczych jest styl ubioru. Dziewczyna również jak jej rodzice, nie obiera ścieżki zła i woli pomagać niż szkodzić, ale cóż wszystko ma swoje granice oraz cenę. Nie lubi przebywać w pomieszczeniach, wobec czego ciężko ją ujrzeć w szkolnym budynku, ma lekcje indywidualne. Osobowość Octavia to demonica o spokojnym usposobieniu, jednak przy bliższym poznaniu pokazuje swoje wesołe, pełne werwy oblicze. Jej serce wprost rwie się do przygód i nowych doznań, jest typem odkrywcy - poszukiwacza. Zawsze szuka możliwych rozwiązań w pełni, jeśli się za coś zabierze - to z sercem i do samego końca. Preferuje pracę samotnie, nie szuka przyjaciół wobec czego często celowo odpycha od siebie inne osoby, i przybiera maskę enigmatyczki - nie do końca poznanej, która w każdej chwili może innych zaskoczyć.Mimo to lubi towarzystwo innych osób, i nie stroni od dawania rad oraz dzielenia się swoimi doświadczeniami życiowymi. To promienna osoba, która szerzy wokół siebie miłą atmosferę, jest ułożona oraz grzeczna, nie kręci, nie oszukuje, gdyż zwyczajnie nie potrafi. W pełni oddaje się swoim pasjom, zajęciom, we wszystko wkłada sto procent serca, nie została nauczona co to gniew czy nie tolerancyjność, nie jest w stanie odczuwać złości zbyt długo - łatwo ja uspokoić. Wygląd Octavia to wysoka upiorka o żółtawej skórze z beżowymi oraz zielonymi akcentami, da się róznież dostrzec brązowe odcienie. Włosy upiorka ma beżowe, z niebiesko-złotymi, naturalnymi pasemkami, oczy upiorka ma aż sześcio kolorowe, niebiesko-zielono-żółto-brązowo-biało-czarne, brwi Octavii sprawiają wrażenie rozchodzących się aż do końca jej głowy, są złotawe. Dziewczyna ma również lekko wyciągnięte w stronę policzków usta, są naturalnie w odcieniu fuksji, dolna warga sprawia wrażenie pełniejszej od tej górnej, ponadto jest mniejsza. Upiorka ma przeciętnej wielkości dłonie oraz stopy, warto dodać ze nie posiada paznokci,a owłosienie ma jedynie na głowie i w formie brwi. Relacje 'Rodzina' Octavia to córka ewenentów wśród demonów - czynią dobro zamiast zła. Dzewczyna pochodzi z nie zbyt zamożnej rodziny, jej rodziciele zostali wygnani ze swojego wymiaru, z powodu ich dobroduszności, osiedli się w Brukseli, znależli pracę (ojciec Octavii to nauczyciel geografii, matka jest florystką) a wkrótce potem na świat przyszła ich córka. Octavia jest bardzo związana z rodzicami, uwielbia morskie opowieści opowiadane przez jej tatę, oraz wspólne układanie kwiatów z mamą. 'Dalsza rodzina' Octavia nie zna swojej pełnej rodziny, jako swoją rodzinę traktuje rodziców, delfina Quvenzahne, oraz swoje dwie dobre znajome - Yasinę i Sakurę, nikt więcej do szczęścia nie jest jej potrzebny. 'Miłość' Demonica nie lubi siedzieć długo w jednym miejscu, oraz wiązać się na stałe. Nie szuka miłości, i nigdy nie szukała, ta dawana jej od rodziców w zupełności dziewczynie wystarcza by czuć się szczęśliwą. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Octavii jest delfin imieniem Quvenzahne, dziewczyna wprost nie znosi pytań "co to za imię?" , denerwują ją. Imię dla pupilka, przyśniło się Octavii pierwszej nocy odkąd go przygarnęła, więc postanowiła je zostawić. 'Przyjaciele' Octavia przyjaźnii się z Yasiną Meerme a także z Sakurą Naegi. 'Znajomi' Szkolni znajomi Octavii to: Kornelia Huld, Ginni Ilyria, Haruka Haruhiro, Justin Saina oraz Accustica Space i Sabrina Beauchêne. 'Wrogowie' Za dziewczyną, nie przepada Lavender Marigold. 'Historie relacji' Z Sakurą Naegi Bardzo dobra znajoma Octavii, i tylko znajoma choć posiada preferencje by być przyjaciółką demonicy, jednak ta nie do końca potrafi nawiązywać pełne i szczere przyjaźnie. Z Yasiną Meerme To druga dobra przyjaciółka Octavii. Uwielbiają wspólnie żeglować po okolicznych jeziorach, mogą na siebie liczyć. Z Kornelia Huld Octavia bardzo lubi Huldrę, chciałaby się z nią bardziej zaprzyjaźnić, ale niestety. Jest to nie mozliwe, gdyż jej zdaniem Kornelia pozostaje pod pantoflem Penelope, której Octavia nie znosi z całego serca. Mimo swojej sympatii do trollicy, demonica nie zamierza spędzać czasu z Penelope i jej dwoma innymi przyjaciółkami. Z Accustica To bardzo dobra znajoma Octavii, spokojnie mogłyby zostać przyjaciółkami, ich drogi często krzyżują się na szkolnym korytarzu, lub po lekcjach, kiedy Octa zabiera Accusticę na morskie wycieczki po...szkolnym basenie,, a kosmitka zwierza się Octavii ze swoich problemów. Mogą na siebie liczyć. Z Lavender Marigold Lavender i Octavia poznały sie podczas jednej z lekcji, a ścislej rzecz ujmując, na basenie. Młoda Lejmoniada choć na co dzień jest skora do nowych doświadczeń,nie za dobrze czuła się z faktem iż miała wejść do wody. Kiedy zebrała w sobie całą odwagę, i zanurzyła w chłodnej wodzie palec u nogi,ktoś obok niej przebiegł i to tak gwałtownie że Lavi wpadła w odmety basenu. Zaczęła w panice wymachiwac rękami krzycząc po pomoc,była pewna że się utopi. Spostrzegła jednakże, iż woda sięga jej jedynie nie co powyżej pasa...Usłyszała śmiech,jak się okazało byli to jej znajomi z klasy, którzy wszystko zagrywali przy pomocy telefonów, jednakże najgłosniej smiałą się Octavia,, która nie raz miała doczynienia z pływaniem, a dla Lejmoniady była to swoista nowość. Lavender było tak smutno z powodu rechotu demonicy, że omal znów się nie przewróciła próbując opuścić basen,w dodatku przez resztę dnia z powodu mokrych skrzydeł,upiorka nie mogła latać. W dziewczynie zakiełkowała ogromna nie chęć do Octavii, a także żal, co zaskutkowało że nazywa demonicę jednym ze swoich wrogów. Demonica jednakże nie śmiała się w złośliwości, po prostu zaczęła się śmiać, z grupą a że ma bardzo donośny głos, wydawało sie że to ona pociągnęła innych do szyderstw z Lavender, co prawdą nie było. Z Haruka Haruhiro Znajome Z Justinem Saina Znajomi, poznali się po szkole, przy basenie szkolnym. Dżinn wracał z kawiarnii, jak to ma w zwyczaju, rozmyślając o minionym dniu, kiedy usłyszał gwizd, odwrócił głowę, na basenie unosił się mini biało-niebieski stateczek, tuż przy samym dziobie, stała Octavia. To ona zagwizdała, wskazała palcem na kotwicę, sugerując tym gestem, że potrzebuje pomocy. Justin nie odznacza się siłą strongmana, jedynie sprawia takie wrażenie, jednakże mimo lekkiej obawy o swoje zdrowie, nie potrafił odmówič demonicy pomocy. Wszedł po schodkach, delikatnie chwiejącej się łodzi, ciągle przytrzymując się poręczy, w obawie przed upadkiem do wody, uzasadnionej brakiem umiejętności dobrego pływania u chłopaka. Chwilkę próbował podnieść kotwicę, by wrzucić ją w odmęty basenu, jednak...nie szło mu najlepiej. Octavia trochę pomogła podnieść kotwicę, a następnie nastolatki wrzucili ją do basenu, uderzyła z wielkim hukiem o kamienne podłoże. Justin szczerze ciekawy, spytał Octavii czemu właściwie, pomyślała o zacumowaniu w szkolnym basenie, ta odpowiedziała iz wie, że może mieć kłopoty, jedak dodała by się tym nie martwił, gdyż ona bierze odpowiedzialność, po czym podziękowała za pomoc. Dżinn nie pytał więcej o powody pomysłu Octavii, jak się okazało kilka dni póżniej, dziewczyna faktycznie - wpakowała się w kłopoty, ostatecznie, statek Dewdrop znalazł się w pobliskim szkole jeziorze, zostali znajomymi z widzenia, zdarza się że widują się po szkole, ale nie utrzymują jakichś większych relacji, niż powiedzenie sobie "cześć" na korytarzu czy w parku. Zainteresowania 'Żeglarstwo' Demonica to zdolna żeglarka, znakomicie radzi sobie w tym niecodziennym sporcie. Wielokrotnie miała do czynienia z plywaniem na otwartym morzu, a to z uwagi na fakt iż jej rodzice z braku stałego zamieszkania (i chęci przygody) odkad trafili na Ziemię, zamieszkiwali łódź. Mozna więc rzec, że Octavia urodzila się z wiosłem w dłonii, już od małego umiała stawiac żagle, wiazać węzły czy posługiwać się busolą i sterem. 'Oceanografia' Octavię bardzo pasjonuje nauka o morzu. Tak jak z żeglarstwem, Oceanografia towarzyszy Octavii od dziecinstwa. 'Tworzenie map' Upiorka wspaniale potrafi szkicować, zwłaszcza mapy których robienie przynosi jej wielką radość. Zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność' - Będąc demonem, Octavia jest nieśmiertelna. *'Zmiana stanu skupienia' - Octavia potrafi zmienić się z formy stałej w formę cieczy bądź gazu i odwrotnie. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Często ubiera się w biały kolor, w stroje w stylu marynarskim lub z morskimi akcentami. *Nie posiada paznokci. *Nosi przy sobie kompas. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Brak Drop Dead Diary *'Ulubione powiedzonko '''Helloł! *'Ksywka':Oktawa (przez Accusticę,Symphony,Miusę,Cassidy) *'Najbardziej lubi... Uczyć się oceanografii, tworzyć mapy *...A najmniej Niezdecydowanie. *'Sekrety jej pokoju '''Mieszka na łodzi, z reszta jak cała jej rodzina. *'Nie rusza się bez 'Kompasu Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|leftEstonia - państwo w Europie Północnej, nad Morzem Bałtyckim, powstałe po I wojnie światowej. Członek Unii Europejskiej i NATO. Graniczy z Łotwą od południa i z Rosją od wschodu oraz z Finlandią przez Zatokę Fińską. Nazwa Estonia (we współczesnym języku estońskim Eesti) może być wywodzona ze słowa Aestii, nazwy nadanej przez starożytnych Germanów ludom zamieszkującym tereny na północny wschód od Wisły. Rzymski historyk Tacyt w 98 r. n.e. po raz pierwszy pisał o ludach Aestii i wczesnych Skandynawach.Dawne skandynawskie sagi nazywają ziemie na południe od Zatoki Fińskiej Eistland. Klasyczny potwór Demony - istoty występujące w wielu wierzeniach ludowych, mitologiach i religiach, które zajmują pozycję pośrednią między bogami a ludźmi, między sferą ziemsko-ludzką, materialną, a sferą boską, czysto duchową; istoty o cechach na wpół ludzkich, na wpół boskich; najczęściej są to nieprzyjazne człowiekowi duchy, związane pierwotnie z pojęciem nieczystości sakralnej. Ciekawostki *Drugi człon jej nazwiska (drop) z j ang. oznacza "kropla", jest ono nazwiskiem postaci z animacji DreamWorks "Trolle", Moxie Dewdrop. *Jej imię Laine wywodzi się z j. Estońskiego i oznacza "Fala". *Posiada własny statek, przycumowany do sąsiadującego ze szkołą jeziora. *W koncepcie była duszycą o ciemnej skórze oraz była związana z muzyką i nawiedzała latarnie morskie gdzie zginęła, jednakże Rochi stwierdziła że po primo: Zbytnio kojarzyła się z Vandalą Doubloons a po secundo:kolejna u niej OC związana z muzyką będzie nudna i monotonna, dlatego zmieniła jej zainteresowania oraz wygląd na bardziej " żeglarskie" *Często zwraca się do innych dziewczyn per "Kropelko" a do chłopców per "Kapitanie" *Może nie wygląda na taką osobę, ale lubi słuchać Hip-hopu, oraz nucić szanty. *Obchodzi urodziny 8 listopada. *Potrafi wspaniale zawiązywać węzły wszelkiego rodzaju, lecz czasami...sama nie potrafi ich rozwiązać. *Ma tendencję do w wypowiadanych przez siebie słowach, nawiązywania do rzeczy związanych z morzem (np. Morska piano! czy Pachnie tu jak w kajucie) *jest optymistką, marzycielką. *Uwilbia Chorwację, podziwia historię oraz kulturę tego kraju. *Samodzielnie unowocześniła przepis na tradycyjną pastę Chorwacką - Ajvar. *Prowadzi blog o swoich morskich przygodach, oraz dziennik w których je zapisuje, to na cześć jej dziadka. Galeria Octavia koncept.jpg|Pierwszy wygląd Octavii Dewdrop OctaviaIKorneliaWPrzypadkowychStrojachSzkic.jpg|Octavia z Kornelia Huld Octavia ID.jpg Octavia ID2.jpeg SzkiceOCek.jpg Octavia niby chibi.jpg Octa szkic.jpg W różnych seriach Octavia AMHI.jpg|Octavia - A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration Octavia & Accustica NS by Rochi.jpg|New Scaremester - Octavia & Accustica InnyStrójDlaOctavii.jpg|First Day of School Octavia SW.jpg|Shreik Wrecked Octavia FFT.jpg|Freaky field Trip Octavia PD.jpeg|Picture Day Octavia ByBy GG.jpeg|Boo York, Boo Yok : Gala Ghoulfriends Octavia DE.jpg|Dreamy Exploration Octavia NB.jpg|Night Boonquet Od innych Octavia Skullette.png|Skull Octavii by PixieGiggler Octiiii.png|Octavia w simsach od Listka Octaviaaaaaa.png|Portret simowej Octavii od Listka Octavia by A.G.jpg|od Amity.Gali <3 Meta timeline *Luty 2017 - "wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Octavia Dewdrop *Kwiecień 2016 - pojawia się bio i art. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Octavią oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). *25.05.17 - Octavia zostaje opublikowana. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Estonia Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija